El Discurso
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Albus y Lily Potter son los elegidos sorpresa para dar el discurso para la joven pareja de novios ¿Qué podría salir mal? (OneShot)


Summary: Albus y Lily Potter son los elegidos sorpresa para dar el discurso para la joven pareja de novios ¿Qué podría salir mal? (OneShot)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores ¡La maravillosa J.K Rowling!, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics

 _El discurso_

 **1.-**

Lily Potter se arregló el cabello detrás del telón en donde tenia guardado el discurso, lo había tenido escondido de toda la familia porque siendo sincera sabía que moriría después de decirlo, respiró un par de veces antes de coger su varita y quitarse

La pelirroja había sido elegida para ser la dama de honor principal de la boda de su querida prima, Rose Weasley, y sí que se había sorprendido de tener ese honor porque toda la familia esperaba que Lucy fuera la chica perfecta para ser la "líder de las damas".

La chica sonrió ante el recuerdo, ella sabía perfectamente porqué había sido elegida, ella _sabia cosas_.

Las semanas previas a la boda habían sido un caos para la pequeña Potter ya que al ser la elegida de la novia tenia que encargarse de ayudar en todo a la novia y Rose había decido tener una boda mágica, pero con bastantes cosas Muggles hizo que la cabeza de su prima casi explotara.

Lily se tomó el tiempo de buscar información, ver videos, hablar con los abuelos de la novia y además colarse en una boda muggle.

¡Pero todo había salido perfectamente bien!

Rose había dado el sí, vestida con un vestido blanco y simple con algunos encajes que combinaban perfectamente con unas flores que tenia en su larga cabellera pelirroja y rizada (Por primera vez a la perfección) gracias a Lily, por otra parte, Scorpius se había casado con una túnica negra que lo había ver bastante arreglado con su cabello hacía atrás ordenado.

Escuchó a su hermano hablar por el micrófono y guardó el discurso dentro de su bra para luego colocar sus manos en las aperturas del telón.

― Tengo el honor de dar el discurso como padrino de esta boda tan exquisita que en estética y estructura une lo Mágico y lo Muggle ― Escuchó Lily decir a su hermano mayor, Albus. Él siempre había sido bueno para las palabras, esa era una de las razones por las que Scorpius lo había elegido como el padrino, además de que eran mejores amigos desde los 11 años ―Pero como yo soy bastante aburrido quiero que le demos la bienvenida a la chica que le dará la chispa a esta fiesta recibamos con un aplauso a mi querida hermana ¡LILY POTTER!

La nombrada salió de detrás del telón moviendo su varita para que unos pequeños fuegos artificiales aparecieran sobre ella mientras se escuchaba el sonido de los aplausos de todos los presentes, amigos de los novios, amigos de la universidad, de Hogwarts, toda la familia Weasley y parte de los Malfoy.

Tomó uno de los micrófonos que Albus tenía entre sus manos y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza mientras con la mano en la que tenia la varita comenzaba a lanzar besos a todo el mundo. Le entregó su varita para que la guardara en su túnica y sonrió ampliamente a los invitados.

Rose que estaba en una mesa frente a los Potter colocó sus manos en su rostro que se estaba tornando rojo, conocía a Lily y esperaba que no hiciera algo terriblemente vergonzoso. Su ahora esposo rio al observar como la menor de los Potter hacia una ligera reverencia ante la gran cantidad de aplausos.

― ¡Hola gente! Si bien esta es una ceremonia completamente relajada y sin problemas eso no significa que siga así― Su tío George soltó una risa en medio del silencio ―por lo que les pido que los varones Weasley de la familia les entreguen las varitas a las damas, al igual que usted señor Malfoy, esto es por su propia protección ¡conozco a mi familia señores! ¡Especialmente a ti, tío Ron!

La risa no se hizo esperar mientras que las varitas eran "confiscadas" por las mujeres, Astoria Malfoy rio al quitarle la varita a su esposo, aquella mujer era completamente diferente a Draco por lo que se complementaban mutuamente.

― ¡Pues vamos a comenzar! ― Lily se sacó el "discurso" desde dentro del Bra provocando un par de silbidos.

― ¡Ay Merlín! ― Murmuró Rose tocándose el puente de la nariz al mismo tiempo en que Scorpius aguantaba la risa al ver como su padre hacia el mismo gesto de su ahora esposa.

― Todo comenzó un día de septiembre, cuando por cosas de la vida junto a mi querida prima conocimos a Scorpius Malfoy ― Comenzó a hablar Albus pero su hermana lo interrumpió. Por supuesto todo estaba planeado.

― ¡Esa historia la conocemos todos! ¡¿Verdad?! ― Exclamó Lily provocando que sus primos gritaran un fuerte ¡SI!, la pelirroja despeinó a su hermano mayor para luego señalar a los presentes ― Las personas de aquí quieren la historia inédita del romance de estos dos ¡¿Verdad?! Resume en 15 segundos su historia hasta 5° año por favor.

Albus carraspeó.

― Rose y Scorpius se odiaron a muerte hasta tercero y no se hablaban porque eran rivales en todas las asignaturas, literalmente se peleaban por mi amistad. Intentaron llevarse bien pero no resultó, en 4° año hicieron un trabajo juntos en la biblioteca y desde ese día inseparables. ― Albus tomó aire luego de hablar bastante rápido provocando una corta risa de parte de los novios ― 5° año se vuelven novios y bla, bla, bla.

― ¡Esa es la historia que todos conocemos! ― Dijo la pelirroja con dramatismo para luego cogerse del brazo de su hermano mayor ― Hermanito todos ellos recuerdan los gritos en casa porque mi querido Tío Ron discutió con Rose y Como el señor Malfoy no le dijo ni pio a Scor ¡SEÑOR MALFOY USTED ME CAE BIEN!

La risa fue fuerte y los nombrados estaban rojos hasta las orejas, Astoria soltó una fuerte carcajada al mismo tiempo que Hermione Weasley- Granger que se encontraba en una mesa cercana.

― Al, Todos recuerdan la cena de los Weasley y los Malfoy, todos recordamos como el pastel de papas de la abuela quedo en el rostro de Tío Ron y el Señor Malfoy. Astoria, Tía Hermione ustedes son mis ídolas. ¡Lanzar el pastel en el rostro debe valer como 10 puntos!

¿Cómo podrían olvidar ese día? Si Astoria y Hermione se hartaron tanto de los gritos que a lo Muggle le lanzaron el pastel de papas a sus esposos y los obligaron a disculparse.

― Lo que ustedes no saben es todo lo que sucedió en Hogwarts ― Dijo el azabache para que su hermana dijera "Chan chan chaaan". Lily podía ser tan infantil a veces. ― Quinto año fue el año del Romance. ¿Saben cuántas veces el misterioso de Scorpius invitó a mi querida prima a salir?

Lily Respondió.

― veintisiete veces la invitó a salir ¿Saben cuántas veces le dijo que no?

― veintisiete ― Respondió Albus mirando a su prima que se tapaba la cara con las manos ― Además para los que no saben le rompió la nariz 6 veces. ¡Seis!

Por supuesto que nadie sabía eso las risas se escucharon y Lily pudo ver a su tía Hermione mirando con reproche a su hija.

― Ahora lo que no saben es que Rose solo le pidió una cita y ¡Scorpius acepto rápidamente! ¡hombre no te hiciste ni de rogar! ― Lily se acercó para pasarle el micrófono al rubio que se encogía de hombros riendo suavemente.

― Caí en sus brazos, Lils.

― Como una damisela en apuros ― concluyó Lily caminando hacia un asiento que Albus había colocado ― Nadie sabe que pasó en esa cita ¡Y todos quieren saber!, Rose me mataras, pero te seguimos con Albus y James que está allá atrás tratando de escapar.

Los novios se miraron de reojo rodando los ojos, había sido la peor primera cita.

― Rose y Scorpius siempre han sido buenos para la lectura, libros de aventuras, misterio, dramáticas muertes y sobre todo amor ― Comentó el padrino de la boda ayudando a Lily a subirse a la silla ― ambos inteligentes, desafiantes, caóticos ¿Saben que pasó en esa cita?

"¡Cuéntanos!" Gritaron.

― ¡Pues nada pasó! ― Exclamó Lily fingiendo estar frustrada, con un pie golpeó la silla haciendo un puchero. ― Los seguimos por Hogsmade durante 4 horas seguidas ¡Scorpius y Rose solo caminaron por 4 aburridas horas en silencio! No sé si se leerán las mentes, pero fue la cita más aburrida del mundo. Por supuesto que yo se muchos más detalles que estos. ― Miró a su hermano ― Hermanito ¿tú sabias que Rosie Posie siempre quiso tener un romance que le quitara la respiración?

Rose se agarró fuertemente de la mano de Scorpius, sabía perfectamente que cuando el apodo "Rosie Posie" salía a la luz nada podía ser bueno. Su esposo rio un poco, sabia que odiaba bastante su apodo tanto como él odiaba que lo llamaran de cierta manera

― No lo sabía querida hermana, ¿Sabías que Scorpy siempre quiso un romance en donde pudiera escapar hacia el amanecer?

― La verdad me lo imagino ya que parecen Romeo y Julieta ― Lily se dejó caer en los brazos de Albus fingiendo estar desdichada ― ¿Crees que les guste que les hagamos ese sueño realidad? ¡Por qué lo haremos!

La chica hizo bolita el discurso que tenia en la mano y se lo lanzó a los novios.

― ¡Esto se va a poner picante! ¡James pon la música!

El nombrado encendió la radio dejando que sonara una melodía bastante cómica. Albus carraspeó y comenzó a leer su propio papel, sabia que iba a ser asesinado por lo que haría, pero uno solo se casa una vez ¿Qué mejor que una boda épica?

― Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy fueron castigados siete veces por ser "indecorosos" durante la cena en el gran comedor.

― ¡Scorpius te vi las siete veces pasando la mano por debajo de la falda de mí prima!

La cara de los padres fue más que épica, ojos abiertos al igual que sus bocas por la sorpresa. Ahora entendían porque no tenían varitas: para que no pudieran matarse los unos a los otros.

Lily y Albus habían quedado con que ella le pondría el toque a lo que Albus diría por lo que el discurso se iba a poner mucho más que picante.

― Mi querido amigo sabia la contraseña para entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

― ¡Por supuesto que la sabia! ¡Salía despeinado cada mañana y las chicas de la habitación dormían en la sala común porque Rose bloqueaba la entrada!

Sus secretos estaban saliendo a la luz, todos pensaban que eran estudiantes modelos que solamente se cogían de la mano porque eran "tímidos" pero hacían mucho más que eso.

― Descubrí a Rose en la torre de astronomía besándose con su ahora esposo.

― ¡Claro que el muy torpe la besó TAN apasionadamente que cayeron de la torre! Pero Albus los salvó con su escoba.

La risa se escuchó tan fuerte que al bebé de Teddy tuvieron que taparle los oídos, el tío George estaba que se ahogaba de la risa mientras que el Tío Ron estaba teniendo mágicamente mucha paciencia, aunque claro estaba más rojo que un tomate.

― Cuando Rose y Scorpius terminaron la primera vez, ambos se emborracharon tanto que Lysander Scamander los encontró lanzándose tierra en el bosque prohibido…

― ¡En ropa interior!

― La tercera vez que terminaron tuvieron "Sexo de despedida"

― ¡Los encontré en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca! ¡No me pregunten que hacía yo ahí! Los gritos eran fuertes, señores.

― Tienen tatuajes iguales en la parte baja de la espalda.

― ¡La inicial de cada uno! Y se hicieron el tatuaje porque se retaron el uno al otro ¡No les entreguen las varitas no hemos terminado!

El grito de Lily hizo que Hermione se diera cuenta que su esposo estaba intentando quitarle la varita, ella también estaba sorprendida de todo lo que su ahijada estaba diciendo, pero quería escuchar todo el discurso y Lily no había terminado.

― Jugando al Quidditch Scorpius sin querer empujo a Rose la escoba, Mclaggen la salvó.

― ¡Y Scorpius le rompió la Nariz a Mclaggen! ¡¿Por qué la gente le rompe la nariz a los demás?!

― Agnes invito a Scorpius a salir…

― Y Rose le tiñó el pelo a Agnes por casi un mes ¡Le dijo que eran cambios por la temperatura!

― Ahora les pediré a los novios que lean la parte trasera del papel que Lily les arrojo, esto se va a poner algo caótico. Hermanita me haces los honores.

Lily Potter esperó a que Rose y Scorpius leyeran el papel antes de seguir hablando. El papel decía solo una palabra.

― Durante todo el último año de Hogwarts Rose y Scopius se escapaban por la ventana para encontrarse ya que Rosie estaba castigada. La sala de los Menesteres era el nidito de amor de los esposos ¡los encontré más de una vez allí! La pareja ha sufrido altas y bajas, pero siempre han sabido como llevarse bien, estoy bastante feliz de que la persona que se haya casado con Rosie sea mi mejor amigo, Scorpius y a su vez estoy completamente agradecido de que Rose sea la esposa de mi hermano de otra familia Scor …

Rose y Scorpius se levantaron de sus asientos sonriendo para poder hacer lo que decir el papel.

― Ahora para finalizar nuestro discurso les pedimos un poco de decoro, los invito a matarse los unos a los otros para pelear por el honor de la pelirroja y del misterioso rubio ― La pequeña Potter estaba siendo dramática, Albus le devolvió la varita ― La rosa y el Scorpion han tenido una grandiosa boda y me complace decir que…

Rose y Scorpius corrieron hacia la salida ante la mirada expectante velada.

― ROSE ESTA EMBARAZADA ¡GRACIAS POR ESCUCHAR TENGAN UNA LINDA VELADA!

Albus y Lily se agacharon al momento en que los hechizos comenzaron a volar de un lado a otro, Lily gateaba por el suelo siguiendo a su hermano Albus.

Ambos sabían que se ganarían una buena reprimenda de parte de la Abuela Molly, sus padres y sobre todo de parte de los ahora recién casados, pero a pesar de todo había valido la pena y todos habían aprendido una valiosa lección de vida.

Nunca, jamás, jamás de los jamases Lily Luna Potter y Albus Severus Potter volverían a dar un discurso, a menos hasta que James Sirius Potter se casara.

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora:**

 **Después** **de una largo Hiatus pude escribir este One- Shot. Si bien es algo extraño y algo Oc, siempre he pensado que Lily Luna seria el alma de la fiesta en cualquier boda asi que esto salió.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus sentimientos en los comentarios ¡Me gusta leerlos!, ultimamente me siento oxidada asi que cualquier comentario constructivo ayudará a esta pobre alma en desgracia.**

Con amor, Gwen |Holly Blue||


End file.
